


what's your name, stranger?

by GallifreyanPal



Series: utmv lesbians [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Error (Undertale) - Freeform, Error/Lust - Freeform, F/F, Genderbend, Lesbians, Lust (Undertale) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, UTMV (Fandom), a little bit, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/pseuds/GallifreyanPal
Summary: Error doesn't like touching people, but the woman in the backstreets of the universe she's ventured out into might entice her otherwise.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: utmv lesbians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998547
Kudos: 40





	what's your name, stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha yeah more sapphic content because I'm a useless lesbian. 
> 
> This work contains a bit of dubcon! They're both pretty into it, but consent isn't really explicitly established.

Her hands hadn’t touched another living being in a long, long time. Even now, the urge to pull her hand away tugged at her heart and caused her fingers to twitch uncontrollably. She wasn’t sure _why_ she was doing this – all common sense told her to snatch her hand back and run back to the anti-void. But something about the young woman in front of her begged her to stay.

Error was familiar with lust-verses, though she tried to avoid them at all costs. The sexual nature of the worlds made them hard to traverse without running into someone whose idea of flirting was groping without prior introduction. ( _Those_ people were quickly strangled between the fine twine pulled from under Error’s eyelids.) And the smell – the smell was obnoxious and heavy, cooked up by the melting pot of hormones and of course, the sex drug. LT, as it was called. Error could smell it now, drifting from the body of the woman in front of her. To a normal person, it was like an aphrodisiac, but it wasn’t why Error stayed.

“Are you… going to touch me?” the woman asked, blinking up at Error with warm violet eyes. Strands of bleached white hair had fallen out of her ponytail, dangling in front of her gaze and sticking to the frame of her flushed, round face due to the heat and sweat she gave off.

“I’m thinking about it,” Error replied. Her occupied hand held her signature cobalt-blue strings, tied around the woman in question. She was immobilized – couldn’t even run away to go take care of herself. Error supposed that would be what was called a breach of consent, but Error had no prior sexual experience to tell herself so. Sure, Error wasn’t a child, and she knew how to get someone off should she be given the opportunity, but she lacked quite a bit in the etiquette department.

The woman gave a soft whimper, squirming in the makeshift bondage. “Don’t toy with me,” she said, breaths peppered in between her words. It seemed like she would hyperventilate if Error held her there any longer.

 _Well, her fault for approaching me like this,_ thought Error, who was semi-correct on that front. The woman, whoever she was, had been stumbling through the back-alleys of the city, mind clearly overwhelmed by her own LT. As soon as she spotted Error, she called for her attention, likely in hopes that Error would help her with her predicament. Which… Error was seriously debating on doing.

Her free hand drifted towards the woman’s exposed torso before drawing back again. She looked up at the woman’s face. “What’s your name?”

The woman blinked. “My… my name?” she asked, confused. “Why – why do you want my _name?_ ”

Error’s face scrunched up slightly. “Isn’t that… I dunno, proper?”

The woman paused before laughing. “Proper? You’re debating shagging me in a back-alley and you’re worried about proper?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Error hissed. “And I’m not – shagging you, I’m not doing that! I am one _hundred_ percent _not_ interested in any…” she trailed off, frantically searching for the word, _“intercourse.”_

The woman tilted her head to the side and snorted. “Unless you’ve got a surprise package for me down there, I doubt that would technically be possible.”

Error bristled. “Just give me your name!”

The woman bit her lip to calm herself. “Call me Hearts, dear,” she said. “Can I have your name, then?”

Error paused. “No.”

Hearts frowned. “No?”

“No,” Error confirmed, maneuvering her strings so that instead of awkwardly poised like a marionette doll, Hearts was sat on the ground, arms pinned to her sides. Error knelt in front of her, hand holding the strings hovering in front of her at about eye level. She lowered her hand, then intently gazed once more at Hearts’ figure.

“Uh, you okay there, hon? Most people don’t take this long to decide whether they think someone’s fuckable,” Hearts said, squirming in her bonds. “And my LT isn’t going away any faster.”

The way Hearts’ eyes ever so slightly shone as she looked Error up and down made Error freeze in her spot. Error’s heart thumped in her chest and she swallowed, mouth going dry. Her gaze fixated on a bead of sweat that trickled down Hearts’ cheek, dropping onto her shoulder.

“Hey, stranger? I’m really going to need you to let me go or start touching something.”

The thought of letting her go made Error scowl. Something seemed so utterly _wrong_ about letting this woman out of her grasp – Hearts, flushed and wanton, at her mercy, _get over it, Error!_ She reached down, finally letting her fingertips press against the soft skin of Hearts’ torso. Her fingers thrummed and shook, but the sensation was like no other. It felt nostalgic, almost, for human skin to once again be under her hand.

Hearts sighed, fidgeting ever so slightly – and Error recoiled her hand in fright.

“What did you do?!” Error said.

Hearts blinked. “I just moved a little. Nothing to worry about,” she tried to ease, though her brows betrayed her incredulous attitude.

“Don’t do that,” Error snapped. “If you want me to touch you, you need to stay perfectly still.” Error couldn’t believe her words – she was actually volunteering to touch someone. Yet again she was reminded why exactly that was when Hearts laughed, rosy cheeks pushed up as her face contorted in mirth. She shifted into a comfortable position before speaking up again.

“All right, if that’s how you want to play it,” Hearts said as she gave a little wink, “I can be a good girl.”

Error’s face scrunched up. “No. Not that. Don’t make it weird,” she said, and Hearts’ flirtatious expression fell.

“I’m just trying to set a mood, jeez,” Hearts said.

“Not into it,” Error huffed. She ignored Hearts’ pout and reached forward again, this time with a little more confidence. She ran her hand across Hearts’ torso, firm enough to make Hearts gasp and bite her lower lip. Hearts’ gaze trailed downward, fixating on Error’s hand as it crept up to the hem of her crop top.

Error gripped the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and over her breasts. She couldn’t take it off all the way, since it was trapped under Hearts’ fur-trimmed jacket and the strings that held her there, but she moved it out of the way, at least. The sports bra that was under it followed suit.

Hearts let out a squeal when Error, out of curiosity, pinched her nipple. Hearts squirmed out of surprise (and no doubt due to the sensations she also felt), which in turn caused Error to pull her hand back again.

“What did I _just_ say?” Error said.

“Sorry! Sorry,” Hearts said, “but… could you do that again? The LT, it’s – it’s starting to get finicky.”

Error reached forward and gently took the supple flesh of Hearts’ breast in her hand once again. Hearts did her best to not move. “Finicky?” Error asked.

“Like… when it toes the line between kinda horny and just painful. You know it, right?”

Error paused, then concluded that oh, Hearts probably thought she was a lust-verse inhabitant. Well, it made sense, but Error snorted anyways, finding it absolutely hilarious that Hearts could be so wrong. “No.”

“No?” Hearts said, biting back a soft noise as Error trailed her hand down to Hearts’ waistband. “Do… you not have LT?”

“Nope,” Error replied again, focusing again on the warmth under her hand. So soft, so pliant.

Hearts finally got the memo. “You really _are_ a stranger, aren’t you?”

Error didn’t bother answering, instead fumbling to unbutton and unzip Hearts’ jeans so that she could more easily shove her hand down her pants. Hearts’ breathing once again hitched as Error shakily made her way between Hearts’ thighs, fingers pressing at the skin to clumsily find the spots she knew would satisfy Hearts the best – and wasn’t that just odd? The idea of a sexual encounter and all the touching it entailed would normally repulse Error to the point of anger, but when faced with the opportunity, she was strangely entranced. Of course, the touch was still mortifying, but as long as she held the reigns, as long as Hearts stayed perfectly still, it was… pleasant.

God. It was _pleasant._

“Mmh,” Hearts whined softly, turning her head to the side while keeping her torso and legs as still as could be. “T-touch – please, god, you’re being a tease,” she mumbled, shaky gaze trailing down towards Error’s hand, stuck down her pants but not quite where she wanted it.

A tease. Error had never thought of herself in that capacity before, but she supposed her hesitant and clumsy actions could be mistaken for something like that. And, despite Hearts’ feigned frustration, Error could tell she was liking it. Whether that was because of her drug-addled mind or because she felt some sort of genuine sexual attraction to Error herself – now _there_ was a thought – Error couldn’t tell.

Before she could chicken out, Error pressed two fingers against Hearts’ clit, applying a torturously gentle amount of pressure to the bud and then stilling her fingers. She watched for Hearts’ expression – the way her head turned, the way her mouth twitched and then the way her teeth dug into her lower lip as she bit down. Error started to gently move her fingers in a circle, and Hearts’ soft breaths broke into a low moan.

Error felt the impulse to reach out and run her hands through Hearts’ hair. While her right hand continued its movements down Hearts’ pants, she reached out with her left hand and tugged the hair tie out of Hearts’ ponytail. Hearts inhaled sharply and looked up as Error dug her fingers in, feeling the soft strands for herself instead of just looking at them.

Of course, to do that, Error had dropped the strings holding Hearts in place – but Hearts didn’t move. Instead, she watched carefully as Error leaned into the side of her head, hot breath on her cheek, and gently nipped at her ear. As she went on, Error grew more confident and comfortable with experimenting – a nip to the ear, a press of her lips to Hearts’ collarbone. Her hand tightened in Hearts’ hair, securing a firm grip as she pulled back and nipped the soft area between her shoulder and neck.

“Ah, god,” Hearts whimpered, growing tense as she fought the urge to move. Error could feel it, and the hand she’d stuck down Hearts’ pants began to move faster, firmer. “Please, oh god, that’s perfect.”

The comment went straight to Error’s horny brain, which she was surprised to find she even had in the first place. Her heartbeat raced, and she felt her face heat up as she dipped her fingers between Hearts’ labia, feeling just how soaked she was.

“Inside,” Heats blurted as she felt it. “Please, if – if you would, I mean-”

If Error were playing a bit more into the ‘tease’ role she’d been given earlier, she likely would have stalled a bit or made Hearts ask for it again – but as it was, Error followed all the guidance she could get like a bloodhound on the trail. She pressed one, then two fingers inside of Hearts, curling them gently until she found a spot that made Hearts squeal.

“There-! There, please,” Hearts mumbled over and over as her tense body fought movement. Error felt Hearts, despite her best efforts, clench down around her fingers, but the movement wasn’t bad, no. Error took her thumb and started to rub at Hearts’ clit, feeling the tension grow and grow.

“Error,” she finally said, meeting Hearts’ gaze.

Confused and out of breath, Hearts blinked. “Wh - what?”

“My name,” Error answered. “My name is Error. You can say it, if you want.”

“Error,” Hearts immediately said, soft, as if testing the way it sounded on the tip of her tongue. With another sharp press into her most sensitive spots, Hearts gasped, then said with more confidence, “Error! Right there, please, Error oh god, I’m _so close._ ” And then, barely a moment later, Hearts seized, breaking the streak of motionlessness and convulsing as she rode out her orgasm. Startled, Error immediately had the urge to pull away, but managed to keep her shaking hand in place until Hearts was finished. Once she was, Error pulled back.

“…Error,” Hearts mumbled. “Unique name, stranger.”

Error nodded as her hand shook. That entire encounter had been intense, and she doubted she’d be up for another one anytime soon, but as she looked at Hearts, she felt the warmth in her abdomen roar. “You’re welcome for that,” she said, gesturing vaguely to Hearts’ entire body.

Hearts laughed. “You were pretty good. Feel free to drop by again sometime,” she said with a tongue click and a wink.

And even though Error knew it was a tease, a joke, she couldn’t help but think that maybe – _maybe,_ sometime in the future – she might.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, please check out my current pride and joy, my fic [Lifeline!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602023/chapters/59429035)
> 
> If you want to see WIPs, updates, and more content from me, check out my [tumblr (SFW)](https://gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com/) and/or my [twitter (NSFW)!](https://twitter.com/GallifreyDark)


End file.
